A Summer With Snape
by Love Angel1
Summary: Harry is forced to live with Snape and Snape's nephew (Lord Voldemort kindly killed the real one), what can go wrong? In fact, everything, when you have Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, in the same house. Read to find out! Chapter One may be confusing but
1. Middle names for you, Harry?

A Summer With Snape

     Harry Potter was resting in his room when the doorbell rang, which, unfortunately for Dudley, who opened the door, found himself face to face with none other than Severus Snape, one of the meaniest and nastiest professor at Hogwarts. A piercing scream before a strange silence that rendered into the air assured Harry that Professor Snape must have used some silencing spell on Dudley. Thanks god that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia is out shopping.
    
     "Harry Potter! Get yourself down here with your things!" Severus yelled. Grumbling and cursing slightly, for Severus must be here on Professor Dumbledore's order, he trotted downstairs, heaving his trunk with one hand and carrying Hedwig's cage in the other. Luckily for Harry, Severus graciously took Harry trunk.
    
     A very long and bumpy drive later, Severus could drive, Harry noted with suprise, they reached a large dark, gloomy mansion which Severus claimed was his family's heritage. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them in the mansion, and he made sure that Harry was quite comfortable in his room before he apparated away, leaving the two enemies to glare at each other.
    
     Professor Snape hated Harry's father, James Potter, but owed him a life debt. He was pretty mean to Harry, on certain occasions he took points from Gryfinddor at the smallest offence from every students except the Slytherins, which he was their Head of House.
    
     Now, Harry's room was murky dark green, with a pure silver four-poster and Slytherin green coverlets odoring it's soft mattresses. Most of the furnitures in the room was made of wood, it's wardrobes full of clothes and it's shelves stalked high with books. Harry gulped.
    
     'Ding! Dong!' the doorbell rang again. Both Harry and Severus went down to open the door but they found a very handsome and young man sitting in the living room.
    
     "Hello, Uncle Severus! How do you do? Oh, you must be Uncle Severus's son, eh? I am Eric Karl Phillip Lieberhaven Snape. Unfortunately, Uncle Severus never mentioned you, so, what's your name, cousin?" greeted the young man. Both Harry and Severus sputtered, unable to speak. When they finally did, they yelled together, 'I'm not his son!' and 'I'm not his father!' echoed at the same time.
    
     "Umm, impossible. You looked so much like Uncle Servie here when he was younger. How can you not be his son?" taunted Eric Karl Phillip Lieberhaven Snape or just, Eric.
    
     "First, my name is Harry Potter, and I am a student from Hogwarts. Second, I am not related to Professor Snape and I am just a student of his, which Professor Dumbledore requested to umm, keep me here!" Harry explained quickly.
    
     "You're Harry Thomas Raylord Riddle James Potter?" asked Eric, gawking.
    
     "Umm, I don't have those horrid middle names!" Harry yelled.
    
     "They are true. You really have them. Now I remember. Harry is after an ancestor of your mother's. Thomas and Riddle as in a certain unidentified Tom Marvolo Riddle. Raylord represents the Lord of Ray, James for your father and umm, Potter is your surname.
    
     "Oh my gosh! How can they?" Harry shrieked. "Luckily nobody knows that Tom Marvolo Riddle is Voldemort or I will be teased to death. And, Lord of Ray, it's horrid! Thought I don't mind a plain Harry James Potter. But, Harry Thomas Raylord Riddle James Potter! I mind!"
    
     "But I gave that name, Harry," laughed Professor Dumbledore.
    
     To be continued...


	2. Sweet Dreams, Harry...

     _A Summer With Snape-chapter 2_

    
     Author's note: Ha, ha! I made up those middle names, kay? Here's chapter 2. And I realize I didn't write an author's note in chapter 1, did I? Maybe I will be writing a totally new story sooner. Go ahead and read, review and you can even flame me, but do not sue me, you will probably get nothing. Ugh, and I forget to put disclaimer in the last chapter, so, you all know it right. I'm not going to repeat it.
    
     A week from the day Harry arrived at Severus's house...
    
     Harry shrieked as Eric hit him with another blinding-spell, making it impossible to see. He is busy with Defense Lessons from Eric now, who, unfortunately is the DADA professor and later, Potions from Severus. Due to the fact Harry is always fondling with trouble, Eric took all the problem to teach Harry extra defense lessons. And thanks to Professor Dumbledore who got them a pardon for using magic from the ministry.
    
     In his current state, Harry might not be able to aim correctly at Eric, but in his anger, he shot an illegal Dark Spell at him. [Explanation Later] Eric, for his part, never guessing what is happening, didn't duck in time and watch in horror as his hand twisted and mangled, but there was no pain.
    
     "Harry, stop that!" Snape yelled as he walked, no, tripped down the stairs in a hurry. Instead of the greasy-haired Potions Master, he was clean, neat and tidy. His greasy hair, whom everyone thought it was never washed, was neatly trimmed and grease-free, a courtesy of Eric, who liked cleanliness.
    
     "Yes, professor," Harry smirked, as he deleted the spell with a wave. True, no one realize that Harry actually improved a lot, that usually happens when you get an extremely annoying Potions Master and a DADA professor forcing you to study day and night.
    
     "Thanks, Uncle Servie, and no thanks, Harry Thomas Raylord Riddle James Potter!" taunted Eric, jumping clean out of Harry's way of aim. In their lessons, both of them always concocted trouble in the house, Severus mused. It's a wonder the house isn't ash already.
    
     "Harry, stop using Dark Spells and concentrate on simple ones!" Eric nearly shouted as the lesson continued. Harry grinned quite playfully as both of them start throwing hexes around each other. Once or twice, both of them broke into laughter.
    
     Severus smiled, watching them, it's like watching James again, only, this is much more tamer than the older James, but much more courageous and powerful than James. Eric, for his part, looked nothing like the Snape family. It was a wonder how both of them were related, since Eric acted like a marauder so much, maybe there was a mix-up.
    
     Flashback on:...
    
     "What, Uncle Servie, you can't cook? After you handled cauldrons and potions for so long, you are telling me you can't cook?" Eric was really about to hit the roof when he heard it.
    
     "Umm, yes?" answer Severus, almost suprised at his nephew's reaction. Harry was of no help, he was rolling on floor, laughing his head off. Finally, they set a deal, Severus was to teach Harry how to handle potions, antidote and Dark Spells while Eric about Defense, Charms and every other subject that Severus can't cover.
    
     Flashback off:...
    
     Since then, Harry had been learning, growing stronger and stronger. Beside, it was a miracle that Voldemort made no attemp, but Severus was glad about it. Not that it showed a good sign, but Severus was happy there was no killing and all, but all the serene and peacefulness has also brought and alertness in everybody. It was like, Voldemort never came back...
    
     It wasn't until later that night, when both Harry and Severus were asleep, Eric creeped downstairs and lit the fireplace with a simple gesture. Sure enough, Lucius's head poked through in a second.
    
     "Is it ready, Lucius?" asked Eric, softly as not to awake the other house occupants, but his voice still sounded cruel and sinister.
    
     "Yes, master. The Choker is here," Lucius murmered, handing a black, velvet box to Eric. Eric smirked wickedly and bloke the connection between them. Opening the box, he examined the silven and emerald choker within the folds of black silks.
    
     Staring at it for some time, Eric smiled, allowing himself to turn into Lord Voldemort for a few seconds. Even Dumbledore will never guess it's me, under the name Eric Karl Phillip Lieberhaven Snape, a boy who died not long ago. Yes, Lord Voldemort will be the winner in the end, and no one will stop him.
    
     The clock chimed twelve, and Lord Voldemort turned, gently whispering, "Happy Birthday, my dear Harry...may your dreams be sweet tonight..."
    
     To be continued...
    
     Authur's note: What do you think? I tried my best. I think many of you readers never guessed that Eric is also Lord Voldemort, and one hint, the choker can control anyone wearing it, it's invisble to all eyes except the wearer and of course, Lord Voldemort. Review please. And, please tell me if I made any mistake.


End file.
